


For a Night of Silence

by Dragoncat (Dragoncat1991)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoncat1991/pseuds/Dragoncat
Summary: Sylvain watches Dimitri and Ingrid's one year old son for a night to give them a chance to love up on each other.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	For a Night of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> You know what they say...if you want something that doesn't exist yet, you make it yourself! Dimigrid is an underated pairing that didn't have enough smut out there. This should fill that niche. Please feel free to comment! I love comments!

"You are a naughty cub. At this rate we'll need a baby gate made of wootz steel."

"Da."

"Don't 'da' me, young man. You know exactly what you're doing."

Ingrid smiled and chuckled at the sound of Dimitri scolding their one year old son. Kion was indeed naughty. He had inherited his father's Crest of Blaiddyd, and with that came a strength boost. And with that came wooden baby gates that got plowed through and knocked over.

"Man, crest kids are rough." Sylvain had been the first of the group of four childhood friends to become a parent, which was to noone's surprise, and he actually turned out to be quite good at giving parenting advice to Dimitri and Ingrid. "Wootz steel baby gate might be a good idea."

"Crest kids ARE rough, and the way you're going, you'll have one too." Dimitri teased. "Ingrid could tell Kion was crested before he was born. Who knows, Dorothea might be able to sense that too."

Sylvain definitely knew why Dimitri and Ingrid had asked him to watch their son. They had told him "for a night of silence", yet he had smirked. Dimitri had approached Ingrid the day before to awkwardly, but sweetly, ask her. "My Queen. I have been having urges. I want to love you. It's up to you if you want to risk creating a second child right now...or even if you will accept my request." She accepted, but she did not want a second child at the moment, so she acquired a pack of birth control herbs to add to her tea this morning. After a nice romantic dinner, Dimitri led his queen into his bedchambers, clearly eager. She leaned against him affectionately as they walked.

They wasted no time once the door was locked behind them. Dimitri wrapped Ingrid in an embrace and tumbled down on the bed with her. Their lips met for a passionate kiss and they sighed and purred with a primal want and need. Clothes began to be removed.

"What are you thinking?" Dimitri stopped undressing when he noticed Ingrid's face, it was as if she had something on her mind.

Ingrid blinked and removed her underwear. "I swore I heard our son cry. I am hearing things."

"Ingrid..." Dimitri kissed her cheek. "Just you and me tonight. Relax." He finished undressing and started another embrace with a low purring growl. He knew his growls turned her on. Sure enough, she sighed approvingly in response and shuddered in pleasure. His grip was strong and his weight was restraining her movement. But the same strength that gave him the ability to snap a man's neck in his bare hands, when used to pin her, made her feel safe and loved. 

The head of his penis poked her thigh. He shifted his weight and loosened his grip slightly to give his erection some room. She reached down and gave his balls a gentle squeeze, which caused him to exhale and show his teeth. He didn't mind playful groping, but he wished she would give him a warning first. Warrior Queen, she was. Strike first and ask questions later...which he found so attractive on the battlefield.

She pushed him away gently and spread her legs to show him her wet vulva. She gave him her best "come get me" face and he growled softly before lowering into position. On their first time, his lack of depth perception from his bad eye left him stabbing his shaft everywhere but where it was supposed to go, and she had rolled her eyes and chuckled. Now, he had had enough practice. He simply had to aim slightly off center. She smiled and purred as he entered her fully.

He began to thrust, and she moved a hand up to stroke his hair and ears. Occasionally she moved with him, occasionally she laid still, but she continued to make approving purrs and sighs. As his thrusts sped up and intensified, she reached her climax, crying out in pleasure and tightening her grip on the nape of his neck. He sent his entire length into her with a final ramming thrust and released. He opened his mouth and panted, his heart beating in tune with the pulses of cum shooting out of him. She kissed him tenderly, and he gave her a quick nuzzle. "That felt amazing, my Queen." He rasped as he pulled away. "My love."

"I love you too." She tried to squeeze him close for cuddles, but he let out a muffled huff and resisted. She allowed him to roll over and go to sleep. He always did this, but he was so sweet otherwise. She decided to sleep as well. Sylvain had agreed to give them the whole night. They would retrieve Kion in the morning.


End file.
